


They Say It's Fate

by RA1N



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation, old-ish work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA1N/pseuds/RA1N
Summary: How two lives can meet up again in the strangest of places.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a contest at http://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/264908
> 
> I've edited it, because my 11/12 year old self was bad at writing.

 He would wish he could fly, but wishes never did anyone any good, so instead, he runs as fast as he can. He knows it's pointless - only a miracle would let him get there in time, and he's not usually a romantic, but he'd like to be there at the end.

\--

 She would wish she could fly, but that's pointless, because they'd probably see her and say that it's just  _more proof_ that she's a witch, then catch her again and tie her to a stake again. So she just keeps her head high, gazing at the mountains in the distance and imagines she's home.

\--

 He doesn't think he'll make it in time. He's an assassin, specializing in stealth and evasion, not speed and endurance. His home is the city rooftops, infiltrating nobles' bedrooms and slitting their throats in their sleep. Not pelting down a mountain. 

 He  _tries,_  he really does, but his leg gives way and he falls to the ground.

\--

 The townspeople are starting to fill up the cobbled square. Not so many witch executions these days, but they make exceptions. She lifts her gaze to the sky instead, not really wanting to see the faces of those she'd once called friends. It's pale blue, as fragile as eggshells yet somehow supporting its own weight. There aren't many clouds today, and the few lounging around are high and feathery.

 She supposes it's a nice day to die. 

\--

 He drags himself up. He needs to be there.  _Needs_ to. Even if only to see her dead body. It's not that much longer until the town, anyways. So, unable to run, he walks on, trying to ignore the cramp in his leg. 

 When he reaches the town, he nods to the gateperson, ignoring his concerned stare. When he reaches the town square, he sees that they're already bringing the wood to the pyre. An old-fashioned witch behind. He lingers at the back of the crowd, afraid to be recognized as the witch's lover, and tries to catch her eye. 

\--

 Hearing the crackle of the flames, she glances down, almost involuntarily. Wouldn't it have been better to do this at night? she wonders. More dramatic effect. The old queen would've liked it. _Thrilling._ She doesn't regret hiring the assassin. She just regrets that the townspeople, who never really liked the queen anyways - no one liked the queen, apart from maybe her most loyal adviser - would immediately assume it was witchcraft, would execute her for it.

 She looks at the crowd, one last time. The baker, the smith, the tailor. The old man, the young wife, the children playing in the street. And there in the shadows....

 She looks him in the eye. Go, she tries to say. Live your life. We'll meet again, don't worry. Just...do for me what I can't do myself.

 The flames are catching the edge of her skirt, and she can only hope he will.

\--

 The universe is a large place. Individual lives technically exist, but they really don't make any difference. However, sometimes, they do meet up again. Whether it's by chance, or fate...well, who knows?

\--

 Glory nearly never gets as much sleep as she probably should. There's just never any time to take long naps, no matter how sunny it is, thank you, Jambu.

It's not that she doesn't like sleep. Naps in the sun are always good. But there's so much to do. Treaties to negotiate. Laws to make. Nightwings and Rainwings and land disputes and wasn't there some festival or the other to plan?

She sighs, lifting her head. "Deathbringer, how long have I been sleeping?"

"Shh!" The shadows in the rafters hiss. "Super-awesome undercover bodyguard, remember? Creature of the night! Lurking in the shadows!"

Glory rolls her eyes, getting up to poke her head out the door. The sun is already relatively high in the sky, telling her it's about mid morning.

"...Glory?" The shadows twitch. "You're not about to go and start overworking yourself, are you?"

"Sure. And the rainforest can just run itself, right?"

Glory makes it about half a wingbeat out the exit before the shadows morph into a pair of wings and Deathbringer tackles her.

"It's sleeping in day!" he insists.

Sometimes, she forgets he used to be an assassin.

"Sleeping in day doesn't exist," Glory points out.

Deathbringer scowls. "Too bad. It is now! Just ask Jambu."

"Oh, my," Glory says, in mock horror. "It must be a mutiny."

But Glory loves the rainforest and its inhabitants, as much as she complains about them. She's happy to have had the chance to live this life. So she smiles at the fragile blue sky, before launching herself into the air, ignoring Deathbringer's outraged cries.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I'm considering continuing it as a series, detailing the live of other WoF characters in the AU thing at the beginning but I'm not really in this fandom anymore so idk....


End file.
